Hoss's New Bed
by challengerspet
Summary: Apparently I suck at summaries sorry lol There's a holdup in town, trouble at the ranch...so just why does Hoss need a new bed? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hoss' New Bed

"Pa! Look out, Pa!" Adam shouted to his father as he ran across the street toward him, pausing for a horse and rider.

Ben Cartwright, head of the Cartwright family, turned at his eldest son's shouts, wondering what was the matter. He had turned into what appeared to be an attempted bank robbery. Ben pulled his gun, ready to stop them if he could when all hell broke loose.

The two men coming out of the bank were momentarily stunned when they saw Ben holding his gun on them. Off to his right, out of his line of sight, a man was riding up to the bank dragging two horses with him. He released his hold on the horses and ran full bore down on Ben. Adam pulled his gun from his holster but he couldn't get a clear shot…there were too many people on the street.

Adam could only watch in horror as the man on the horse barreled into his father, sending him 10 feet up into the air, the elder Cartwright twisting his body trying to lessen the fall he knew was inevitable. The two men jumped on their horses and the trio sped off at a dead run. Ben landed heavily on the ground on his right side, his arm under him. Adam ran to his father and knelt beside him, fear written on his features.

"Pa?" Adam asked hesitantly.

"I think I'm all right, son," Ben replied, trying to sit up.

"I think you better let me be the judge of that," town Doctor Paul Martin said sternly, appearing out of the crowd.

"Someone help me get Ben to my office," Paul steadied Ben.

"I'm fine, Paul," Ben tried to protest, his breathing rapid and shallow.

"Nonsense, Ben. You're bleeding…we need to check you out."

Amid continued protests, Ben was carried to Paul's office and taken inside. Paul made Adam wait in the waiting room while he examined his father. Adam paced nervously. He sent one of the local teens to the ranch to tell his brothers what had happened and then he continued with his pacing.

"Ben, you need to calm down. I can't examine you if you keep trying to leave."

"I told you I'm all right, Paul. We need to get a posse and go after those bank robbers," Ben tried to rise when Paul applied pressure to the nasty gash on his forehead.

"Ouch!" Ben said, closing his eyes to the pain.

"Ben, Roy's already doing that…you just need to sit here and let me tend to you. Or do I need to go out to my waiting room and bring Adam in here?" Paul snarled.

Ben acquiesced and allowed Paul to finish his examination. Paul was careful and diligent in his examination, something Ben was sure was a stalling tactic just to get him to stay put until the posse was gone without him. When Paul touched his right side Ben nearly came unglued. Paul opened Ben's shirt and was dismayed at what he saw. The dark spongy bruise covered a good portion of his patient's right side.

"I was afraid of this…Ben you've got broken ribs. That horse was running pretty fast when he hit you…you're lucky the damage wasn't as bad as it could have been. And you landed pretty hard on your side…you broke at least three or four ribs from what I can see so far," Ben just shook his head.

"How bad?" Ben asked between clenched teeth.

"Bad enough, I'm afraid. You'll not be joining that posse, Ben. That kind of hard riding could send one of these ribs right through your lung. And judging by the dizzy spells you've been trying to hide I'd say that you have a concussion as well. And don't give me that look Benjamin Cartwright…" Before Ben could protest Roy stuck his head in the room.

"Doc, I just wanted to check on Ben before we took off. How's he doing?"

"Fine," Ben stated, trying to push Paul away.

"Terrible," Paul answered in unison with Ben.

"Uh…Doc which is it fine or terrible?" Roy asked worried.

"I'm fine, Roy…if I can get the okay from Paul I'll be joining you," Ben stated.

"Ben will be doing no such thing, Roy," Paul glared at him, "he's got several broken ribs, a concussion, a cut he managed to pick up, and a badly bruised shoulder. The only place he's going is to bed."

"But he's going to be okay, doc?"

"Yes given time he'll be fine," Roy nodded and ducked back out of the room.

"Paul, I feel fine…I can join the posse," Ben remarked.

"No Ben, you don't feel fine. You aren't feeling much pain right now because of that shot I gave you. When it wears off you'll be feeling anything but fine. I'm giving Adam some powders and some pills along with the appropriate instructions," Paul continued to chastise Ben as he taped his ribs and stitched the wound in his head, then he put his right arm in a sling that held his arm tightly to his chest.

"He'll need to rent a buggy to take you home, You won't be able to sit a horse for at least a month most likely longer," Paul saw the look on Ben's face and decided he needed to nip this patient in the bud.

"Adam!" He shouted and Adam entered the room at a run.

"Doc?" Adam asked.

"Your father here seems to think he's indestructible…but I know better. He really needs to stay here for a few days but I don't have the time to baby sit his obstinate hide and I know Hop Sing will see to it that he obeys my instructions."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He will be if he obeys my instructions. And Adam…"

"Yes, Paul?"

"He is NOT to join that posse under any circumstances. I don't want him even sitting on a horse for at least the next month."

"Of course he's not joining the posse. What would make you think I'd…" Adam began defensively.

"Not you, Adam…HIM. Ben seems to think he can jump on his horse and join that damned posse. I don't know if you wanted to or not but I would appreciate it if you would get your father home first and give my instructions to Hop Sing."

"I am here gentlemen, you don't need to talk about me like I'm not."

"Sorry, Pa."

"Sorry, Ben but someone has to have a clear head and right now that isn't you."

"Now, Adam, after you get him home put him in his bed. Tie him to it if you have to. He's not to leave it for at least four or five days and I want Hop Sing to mix one of these powders the minute you have him settled. I'll be out as soon as I finish tending to my other patients."

Adam nodded and tucked the powders into his shirt pockets. He left and quickly returned with a buggy. They carefully loaded Ben into the buggy, stopping once when he groaned. Paul didn't like how stubborn Ben was being and decided that must be where his sons got it. Paul had never seen a worse bunch of men when it came to getting treatment for their illnesses than the Cartwright men. He gave Adam some last minute instructions before turning to Ben and admonishing him.

"Ben, you do what I told you or you'll regret it. Broken ribs are nothing to mess around with. You put your stubborn pride to rest for a while and let your family take care of you," Ben merely nodded, the pain medication Paul had given him already beginning to take its hold on him, causing his eyelids to droop.

"Adam, keep your eye on him on the ride home. He'll not tell you if he's hurting but I think you know your Pa well enough to tell when he's hiding it. Go as slow as you need to, all that jostling is liable to really hurt," Adam nodded.

He got the buggy slowly started toward the Ponderosa, frequently looking at the now slumbering man next to him. He would make sure his father followed the doctor's instructions to the letter. He would never admit it to anyone but seeing his father take that fall had really shaken him up. Adam slowed the buggy and steered it around a pothole in the road, cringing when he heard his father try to repress a groan. It took nearly the rest of the day, Adam refusing to push the horse any faster than a brisk walk, despite his father's assurances he was fine.

"Hoss! Joe! Hop Sing!" Adam shouted as he pulled the buggy into the yard.

The door to the house opened as the side door to the kitchen opened and the men came running to see what help they could offer. They rushed to the buggy.

"What exactly happened, Adam? That kid you sent only said Pa was hurt," Hoss asked as he took in the buggy.

"Pa got hurt trying to stop some guys who were robbing the bank. Help me get him inside."

Hoss gently lifted his father out of the buggy while Joe grabbed his hat and gun belt. Hop Sing took up his usual position when a Cartwright was injured; he ran ahead and got the door, chattering in Chinese. When they reached the living room area, Ben tried to get Hoss to set him down on the settee but Adam just pointed to the stairs and told Hoss Doctor Martin had insisted on it.

Ben had started to argue when Adam glared at him. He thought better of it and just nodded. He did insist on walking up the stairs under his own power. When Adam nodded Hoss set his father down but didn't take his hand off his back as he followed him slowly up the stairs.

Once he was settled, very reluctantly, in his bed Adam gave Hop Sing the powders and the instructions from Paul. Hop Sing nodded and left the room, happy that he didn't have to be there for the discussion he had no doubt was about to take place.

"Son," Ben began, "we need to go after those men…"

"Pa, you heard Doc Martin. You aren't going anywhere. Now just lay back and get some rest. Hop Sing will be back with your medicine. After you take it we'll discuss things."

"Here Mr. Cartlight's medicine…he take now and sleep," Hop Sing said as he came back into the room.

"Yes, Hop Sing," Ben replied, "I will take the medicine…Adam would probably have Hoss force feed it to me if I didn't. But I won't be sleeping just yet," Ben glared at his eldest son who only rolled his eyes and glared back.

After Ben had drained the glass, Adam sat quietly for a long moment, both trying to think of the best way to proceed and waiting for his father's medicine to take effect. When he noticed Ben's eyes begin to droop he looked at his father and chose his words very carefully.

"Pa, Joe and Hoss will go join the posse. I'm going to stay here and look after you."

"Adam," Ben slurred, the medicine trying to draw him into the darkness, "Hop Sing will be here with me. But I'd feel better if you went too. You know what those men look like Hoss and Joe don't," Ben was struggling to stay awake.

"But Pa…"

"Don't argue, son. You heard Paul…I'll be fine. I'll just be sleeping anyway. Now go. But be careful I didn't like the look I saw in that big one's eyes,"

"If you're sure Pa…I would like to catch up to that posse."

"Go on, son. Be safe all of you."

Ben finally lost his battle to stay awake and his eyes fluttered then closed and Adam breathed a sigh of relief that his father would finally get some rest. He told his brothers to hurry and get ready and Hop Sing went to pack them some food, just in case, he had said.

Within half an hour they were ready to ride out. Adam cast a last glance up toward his father's room and then they went outside, mounted and rode out. Hop Sing went back into the house and headed up to his bosses room and sat in the chair beside the bed, watching him.

Ben woke to a darkened room. _Night,_ Ben mused. _I've been asleep quite a while._ He tried to sit up, wincing and groaning and fell back to the pillows. His head swam and he steadied himself on the headboard of the bed frame. Hop Sing wasn't there so that must mean he was in the kitchen preparing dinner. He listened, trying to tell what was going on by the sounds coming up the stairs. He heard glass shatter and he swung his legs off the bed, barely able to suppress a groan.

He moved the covers and forced his tired and sore body to move. He pulled his pants on not bothering with the shirt he knew he couldn't put on. He crept to his door and cracked it open. He could hear voices down in the living room area but couldn't quite make out what they were saying so he quietly made his way to the stairs.

"Who else is here, Chinaman?" The big man roughly shook Hop Sing.

"No one here light now…all family gone."

"You're lying," the big man shook him again.

"Hop Sing no lie…family gone…won't be back till tomorrow. Out looking for you," Hop Sin spat.

"You better be telling us the truth," the big man motioned to the stairs and told partner to check.

Ben grabbed a flower vase from the table in the hall and stood just off the top of the stairs. He waited until the man reached the top step and when he came off of it Ben raised the vase as high as he could and brought it crashing down on the back of the man's head. He bent over and took his gun from his gun belt and headed down the stairs. The big man had Hop Sing by his braid and swung around as Ben came down the stairs slowly.

"So you're the only one here are ya? Get down here mister," the big man snarled.

"Let my cook go. He can't do you any harm," Ben said.

"You get down here or I'll kill him."

"What is it you want?" Ben demanded.

"I want money and by the looks of this place you got a lot of it. I'm pretty sure you have a safe around here so let's get down to business," the man drug Hop Sing toward the stairs.

"I'll get you the money, just let him go."

"First you give me that gun…" the man held out his hand.

"Not until you let Hop Sing go."

"Mister, I ain't got a lot of patience, you just give me that gun and no one need get hurt."

Ben had been paying so much attention to his cook and family friend he failed to keep an eye on the man he had hit. The man snuck up behind Ben and reached around and grabbed his gun back, jerking hard on Ben's right arm, causing him to groan.

"Hey, Red, this here's the one from the bank today!"

"Well…well, bring him on down here."

The man shoved Ben down the stairs, laughing when he winced in pain and held his side. When they reached the bottom the big man tossed Hop Sing aside like he was a rag doll and reached for Cartwright. Ben pulled back and glared at him.

"You best be on your best behavior mister…" he snarled, "else I just might have to get rough with you."

"You've already done that once today isn't that enough?" Ben snarled in reply.

"Oh lookie, Butch, he's a feisty old coot," the big man laughed as he struck Ben in his side, knocking him to his knees.

"Mr. Cartlight!" Hop Sing yelled and rushed to his boss' side.

"Cartwright?" Red repeated, "You mean to tell me this here's the Ponderosa, old man?"

"Yes it is. Now get out of my way and I'll get you what you want and you can leave," Ben tried to push past him.

"Not so fast, Cartwright…" the man grabbed him and spun Ben around, "ifn you are this Cartwright fella then that means you could be worth a whole heap more than what you got in that there safe."

"I have the payroll in there…take it and leave," Ben growled.

"Oh I plan on taking that money…and I'm takin you too."

"Now open that safe and don't try anything or the Chinaman gets it."

Ben crossed to the safe behind his desk and knelt down to turn the tumbler. He closed his eyes as a wave of pain and dizziness swept over him. He steadied himself on the safe as he pulled out the cash box. He had trouble rising and ended up pulling himself into the chair at his desk. The man took the cash box and opened it. It was full of money.

"Now take it and get out!" Ben yelled.

"I don't think so, Cartwright. Like I said you're coming with us."

"Mr. Cartlight no go…he hurt bad today…he needs to be in bed."

"Too bad for him…let's go Cartwright."

"Hey, Red, maybe you should have him write the ransom note and leave it here with the Chinaman," Butch suggested

"Good thinking, Butch. Mr. Cartwright you write a note to your family…tell them if they try to come looking for you they'll only find you dead. We want $10,000 by tomorrow noon…tell them to leave it at Eagle rock. If they do we'll leave word where they can find you if not…well, I'm sure you can guess what'll happen."

Ben wrote the note and told his sons not to worry just do what they were asked to do. He handed the note to Red and tried to get up. His head swam and the thought he would pass out but he thought of his sons and forced himself to move. They headed out to the barn, careful not to rouse any of the men who might be sleeping in the bunkhouse. They saddled one of the horses, kicking Hop Sing when he told them Ben wasn't supposed to be on a horse.

"Red, what do we do about this Chinaman? We gotta tie him up and gag him or something or else he'll be screaming the second we ride out."

"Yeah, here…here's some rope…tie him up and use this in his mouth," Red took off his bandana and handed it to Butch.

After they made sure it would be a while before Hop Sing could work his way free of the ropes, they put Ben on his horse none too lightly. Red stopped before he mounted and looked at Hop Sing. He went over to him and took his gun out and before Ben could shout to stop him, Red hit him on the head and Hop Sing slumped over.

"Why did you do that?" Ben asked, "He was gagged he couldn't alert anyone."

"Shut up, Cartwright or I'll shoot you and just leave with this money."

They rode in the direction of Eagle rock and Ben thought he would die; the pain was so great he saw streaks of white light before his eyes. Now he understood why Paul had said he wouldn't be able to ride for a while. The pace Red had set was a fairly slow one, knowing it would be hours or even morning before anyone knew Cartwright was missing. But he kept prodding Ben's horse wanting him to pick up the pace. Ben's side felt like it was on fire and it was all he could do to stay in the saddle when Red finally halted in front of an old mine shaft.

"We're here, Cartwright…get off your horse," When Ben failed to move fast enough Red yanked him out of the saddle.

"Red…go easy on him. We don't want him to die."

"What do I care after we get the money we're leaving without him anyway."

Red entered the mine and went back far enough that they could have a small fire and not be spotted. He deposited Ben in a corner by a rock like he was a sack of potatoes. He built a small fire and put a pot of coffee on. It was going to be a long night. He sent Butch out to act as lookout while he stayed by the fire with Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's funny," Adam said as they rode up to the house.

"What's funny, Adam" Hoss asked.

"There's no fire in Pa's room or the living room. It's not like Hop Sing to let the fires go out."

"Hmm…yeah you're right. I hope Pa's okay and he didn't take a turn."

"Joe, you unsaddle the horses, Hoss and I'll go and check out the house."

"Ok, Adam, holler if you find anything."

Joe grabbed the reins and led the horses into the barn. Something looked out of place but he couldn't put his finger on it so he went to Adam's stall and put Scout in then he led Chub to his stall. He would put Cochise in his stall before he unsaddled them. When Joe entered his stall he stopped dead in his tracks.

"ADAM! HOSS!" he yelled and they came running from the house.

"What is it, Joe?" Adam asked as he entered the barn.

"Over here! It's Hop Sing he's tied up."

Joe took his knife out of his pocket and cut him loose. The second they removed the gag from him mouth Hop Sing began a string of hasty Chinese. All the boys had understood were the words Mr. Cartlight. Joe came back with a bucket of water and dabbed at Hop Sing's head. Adam was trying to calm him down and wasn't having any luck.

"Hop Sing," Hoss tried his luck, "we don't understand Chinese…if ya want us to know what happened you gotta speak English," he looked at Hoss for a second then began again.

"Sorry, Mr. Hoss. Big man come to house…father sleeping…big man want money…Hop Sing not know how to get in safe. Mr. Ben hear noise and come down. He hit one of them…" Hop Sing paused.

"That explains the broken vase at the top of the stairs," Hoss commented.

"Go on, Hop Sing," Adam urged.

"Big man make Mr. Cartlight come off stairs. He want money. Mr. Cartlight no want give…Man get angry…he push Mr. Cartlight. Hop Sing yell and they find out who Mr. Cartlight is. Then they decide to take money from safe AND Mr. Cartlight."

"They took Pa?" all three boys asked.

"They make him get on horse and ride with them. They give me this for you."

Adam reached out and took the note from Hop Sing and read it, his face growing grim. He told Joe to ride as fast as he could to Virginia City and get Sheriff Coffee and Doctor Martin. He had Hoss go wake up the hands in the bunkhouse and he took Hop Sing to the house. Joe rode out quickly, wanting to get back as soon as he could to go look for his father. Hoss had come back into the house with several of the men and Adam was again questioning Hop Sing.

"Tell me everything you can remember," Adam asked quietly.

"What did the men look like?" Hoss asked.

"One very big man, bigger than Mr. Cartlight. Other man called him Red. He had scar like this," Hop Sing traced a line along the left side of his face from his ear to his chin.

"Other man small, like Little Joe. He had light hair. Mr. Adam…"

"What is it, Hop Sing?"

"Mr. Cartlight…he was not feeling good."

"What do you mean? Explain his symptoms to me," Adam said alarmed.

"Mr. Cartlight walk funny…like he drink a lot but he not drink. And he make funny noises."

"Funny noises…you mean like he was groaning like he was in pain?" Hoss asked.

"Yes and no, Mr. Hoss. His breaths sounded funny…like it hard to breathe. He not look good. He look like ghost when they make him get on horse. Hop Sing tried to make them leave him but they hit me," Hop Sing hung his head in disgust.

"It's all right, Hop Sing. It's a good thing they left you. You told us a lot more than any silly old note could," Adam patted him on the shoulder. 

"Adam, we need to go looking for Pa," Hoss stated.

"No, Hoss. We know where they'll be tomorrow. Right now we need to find Roy and tell him what's happened. Then we need to get Mr. Weems out of bed and have him get the money for us."

"But, Adam, we need to go get Pa!" Hoss and Joe protested in unison.

"Think about it. If we just go barreling off we could search till noon tomorrow and not find where they are hiding him. We know where they will be at noon tomorrow so first we need to concentrate on getting that money and Sheriff Coffee."

"Yeah, I guess you're right it just don't seem right to be doin nuthin while Pa's out there somewheres hurt," Adam couldn't tell if Hoss was hurt or angry.

"Yeah, I know, brother. But as much as it hurts us we can't go looking for him. For all we know they could be watching us. Joe, you got those fresh horses ready?"

Hoss helped Hop Sing up and they headed toward the house. It had been decided that Hoss would stay home and Joe and Adam would ride into town. Hoss spent the time cleaning the rifles and handguns, determined that they would be ready for the kidnappers tomorrow. Several hours later Sheriff Coffee and Joe rode into the yard and dismounted and tied their horses to the rail. Hoss was waiting anxiously at the door for them.

"Sheriff," came Hoss' strained acknowledgement.

"Hoss," same the soft reply.

"Is Adam back yet?" Joe asked.

"No, he ain't got back yet. He must have had a hard time with ol Weems," Hoss replied as he went back to cleaning the guns.

"I still think we should go out and look for Pa," Joe said with a scowl.

"Now, Joseph, you know you can't do that," Coffee was saying, "ifn they are watching the house they'll know you left and they just might kill yer Pa."

"But, Roy, if they are watching the house then they know that you're here…won't that piss them off too?" Joe asked worriedly.

"No, not necessarily. That note your Pa left only said you boys was to come alone to Eagle Rock it didn't say nuthin about me being here. And I'm fixin to ride out in the morning and head over to meet the posse outside of town so it'll just look like I'm doin just what your Pa said."

Hop Sing brought some coffee and sandwiches, knowing it would be a long night with no sleep. He encouraged them to eat and wasn't disappointed when Hoss dug into the platter of sandwiches with gusto. Joe, as he expected refused, shaking his head saying he wasn't hungry. Hoss was on this third sandwich when they heard the hoof beats in the yard followed by the sounds of footsteps on the porch. The door flung open and Adam stepped through.

"It took some doing but I got the money from the bank without having to tell Mr. Weems why," Adam said as he removed his gun belt and placed it on the sideboard.

"Guess we figured right sending you then, Adam. Me and Joe probably couldn't keep things to ourselves as good as you can," Hoss said as he pushed the plate of food toward his older brother.

"Roy, will the posse be ready in time?" Adam wanted to know.

"Yep, I left Clem in town to get the men ready. They'll be at the old Wilson place come sunup and we ride as soon as we hear your signal."

"Good, Roy. Hoss you and Joe better go get some sleep it's going to be a long day tomorrow," Adam walked over to the fire and poked at it.

"What about you, big brother?" Hoss asked, "You need sleep too."

"I'll be up in a minute I need to talk to Roy first," Adam watched his brothers slowly ascend the stairs and he waited until he heard their respective doors close.

"Roy, I wanted them out of the room so I could talk to you," Roy didn't like the way this conversation was beginning.

"Adam, I never did trust you when you have that look in your eye. What are you up to?" Roy demanded.

"Roy, they can't go to Eagle Rock tomorrow," Adam stated flatly.

"What?!? And just how do you think you can stop em? They're Ben's sons too and you know they want to be with you when you deliver the money."

"I know that, Roy. That's precisely why they can't be there. It'll be hard enough for me to keep my cool and not run off half-cocked I won't have time to keep tabs on them too."

"You have a point there. Little Joe's liable to shoot the one that comes to collect the ransom and we'd never find your Pa. I'm sorry, Adam…I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay, Roy. You're right anyway. Joe's a powder keg just waiting to go off and if we're going to get Pa back alive we can't afford for him to be there."

"But how do you plan to keep them here?" Roy wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"By doing something I've never done before…I'm going to have to purposely deceive my brothers," Roy did a double take and stared at him.

"Just what are you cooking up?"

"Nothing that will put my brothers in any danger, Roy, honest. I thought about this all the way back from the bank and I think it's the only way to make sure my brothers don't do something they'll regret and at the same time they won't have any chance to get hurt."

Adam pulled two packets of sleeping powder from his pocket. He told Roy of his plan and Roy rolled his eyes and told Adam he would be in for a fight when they figured out what he had done.

"At least they'd be here to fight with me, Roy. And I hope by the time it's all said and done Pa will be here too," Adam went up the stairs and put his plan in motion.

Ben leaned against the cool wall of the mine; thankful for the support it gave. He looked toward the fire and fought to focus his eyes. His vision still blurry, he gave up and just closed his eyes and concentrated on listening to his captors' conversation.

"What are you gonna do with yer share of the money, Red?"

"Butch, I'm gonna head to a little town just over the Mexican border near Nogales and the prettiest little Senorita this side of paradise. And I'm gonna buy me a small ranch," Red laughed sadistically.

"Ha Ha yeah, let the money that runs one ranch start another one huh, Red."

"Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do," Red turned to look at their captive.

"What are we gonna do with him, Red?"

"Ifn we get the money like the old man promised we'll leave them a note telling em where to find him."

"You ain't worried about that, Red? What if they find him before we're far enough away?"

"Butch you worry too much. I said I'd leave em a note where to find their old man…I never said nuthin about where I'd leave the note," Red took a swig from the bottle of whiskey and laughed.

_Dear Lord, _Ben thought, _I've got to find the strength to hold on until I can get back to my boys. I only hope they have the presence of mind to do as I asked them and not try to take these villains on by themselves. _Ben was lost in thoughts about his boys and failed to notice Red approaching.

"How you doin old man?" Red asked as he shoved Ben against the rock he had been leaning against.

"You don't really need me…why don't you put me on a horse and let me go?" Ben tried to reason with him. You have enough money just take it and go. I'll write you a bank draft that will be honored in any bank for the rest. Just go and no one will need to know."

"But you'll know, Cartwright. You'll know and I'm pretty sure you been listenin and you know where we're headed. No, old man…we need leverage and you're it," Red landed a left hook to the side of Ben's head and laughed as he slumped over unconscious.

"Why did ya do that?" Butch asked.

"He was annoying me," Red snapped, "And he knows too much. We can't let him out of this cave tomorrow."

"Red, so far all we done is rob and kidnap…they can only jail us for that ifn they catch us. Killin is a hangin offense…even in Mexico."

"I know what hanging is you idiot. I ain't never killed nobody and I don't want to start now but we gotta do somethin with him."

"Why can't we just leave him here? They's lots of caves and old mine's around here, Red. Why not put notes in a bunch of em. You know, lead em on a wild goose chase. By the time they get to this cave we'd be long gone," Butch tried.

"Hmm…you know that's not a half bad idea. You got your moments, Butch," Red said.

He set about writing the series of notes they would need for the clues leading back to this cave, all the while drinking whiskey and laughing at what fun this would be. Red had told Butch how sorry he was he couldn't be there to watch the fun and Butch nodded as he stared at Ben's unconscious form on the ground, blood seeping from the bandage around his head. Butch went to sleep by the fire almost content knowing that at least for now he wasn't a murderer.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning dawned bright and beautiful but Adam didn't seem to notice. He had entered both this brother's rooms and told them to wash up. He had told them Hop Sing had breakfast ready then they would be on their way. He had not stayed in either room to see the results of his deception. The guilt he could tolerate…the sight of his brothers he didn't think he could bear.

As he headed down the hall toward the stairs, he paused at his father's door, looking in. He was as determined as he had ever been to get his Pa back and the look in his eyes would have scared him if he had been looking into the mirror over his father's dresser. He heard the soft thud from his littlest brother's room and nodded, knowing that meant Joe had succumbed to the powders Adam had mixed into his washbasin water. _One down, one to go,_ Adam told himself as he listened for the sound from Hoss' room.

Adam was beginning to get worried that maybe Hoss would decide the situation didn't warrant him washing up when he heard the door to his middle brother's room open. Adam turned and looked down the hall, openmouthed. Hoss stared at him, a shocked look on his face and then fell to the floor. Adam pulled him into the room and put him back in his bed. After doing the same for Joe, Adam headed down the stairs to meet the fate he had chosen.

"Mornin, Adam," Roy said as he nodded as Adam came down the stairs, "Hop Sing made a fine breakfast. I ate already and am fixin to head back into town."

"Morning, Roy," Adam said softly as he sat and filled a cup with coffee.

"Where's your brothers?"

"They're asleep, Roy."

"Ah…so you did it then."

"Yeah, Roy…I did it. I looked my brother's in the eye last night and lied to them. They're upstairs sleeping and when they wake up I would be surprised if they don't want to kill me."

"Now, Adam. You only done what you thought you had to. It's for their own good. Dave is gonna stay here in the house after we leave and he'll be here to explain things when they wake up. I know I didn't agree with you last night but for what it's worth I think you're doin the right thing.

"I hope so, Roy. I certainly hope so."

The sun was just making it's way over the horizon when Clem pulled his horse to a stop at the old Wilson place. He figured he was early but he was surprised when he found several men already there waiting for him. He organized them into groups, not knowing what else to do. The only thing they could do was to wait for the signal from Adam that the money had been delivered and that he had the note telling him where to find Ben.

Some of the men had been milling around talking in groups and they found places to sit or lay and some napped. Clem watered his horse and paced back and forth. He hated waiting but he could only shake his head at what the Cartwright's must be going through right now. He walked over toward one group that was off to the side whispering and glaring. Clem didn't like what he was hearing.

"Hey you men, hold up there!" Clem marched over to them, causing the other men to look their way.

"I don't like that kind of talk. This isn't a lynch mob. We're here to go get Ben Cartwright and get those bank robbers. We are NOT here to kill anyone. If that's what you got in mind you can just turn in your badges and go on home," Clem glared at them.

"Aw come on, Clem. We're just talking. We ain't gonna go killin no one lest they give us a reason to," one of the men commented.

"I don't care, I won't have any man on this posse that's got ideas like that," he turned and addressed the entire group, "Anybody else here think like Don? Ifn so get on your horse and ride out now. We do this the right way not the mob way," When no one moved Clem nodded and went back to his pacing.

Adam quietly rode Sport down the trail toward Eagle Rock fully aware he had picked up a tail about a mile back. He had tried hard to remember exactly when he had first noticed the tail, just in case they had planned some dirty trick. He nudged Sport onward, his eyes on Eagle Rock and what he hoped would soon be his father. _Pa I sure hope you'll understand what I did and you won't be too mad at me. Seeing you do down at the bank yesterday, I've never been so scared in all my life. I want those guys just as bad as Joe and Hoss do and I only hope I don't disappoint you if I come across them._

Butch stayed just off to the side off the road and under the cover of the trees while still keeping Cartwright in his sights. _This is my last job with Red, _Butch told himself. _His fuse gets shorter and shorter with each job. One of these days he's gonna get himself killed or get someone else killed._ Once Butch was satisfied that Cartwright had indeed come alone and he had the money, he rode on to the first of the caves to plant the notes. He would be very glad when this job was over and he could be rid of Red forever.

"What's wrong, Cartwright, you ain't got no appetite this morning?" Red laughed as he offered Ben some whiskey, which he refused.

"I'm not in the habit of drinking my breakfast and I most certainly am not in the habit of drinking at this time of the day," Ben spat.

"Suit yourself," Red chuckled as he turned back to his bottle.

Truth be told, Ben didn't even feel hungry at all. Just the thought of food made him want to throw up. Ben's head hurt like a ton of bricks had been dropped on it. In fact his whole body felt as though he had been used in place of the mesquite in his last cookout. He was sweating profusely even though it was quite chilly in the cave, something he was certain he would hear about quite loudly from Paul.

_Boys, I hope you're doing everything I told you to. Adam, I'm sure you're going to find some way to be the one to deliver the money I just hope you can keep your cool like you always do. Hoss, I'm counting on you to keep Joseph in line. You're the only one that can keep him from going after these men until I get there. Joseph, son, I'm begging you not to forge ahead with that stubborn streak you seem so intent on perfecting. I'm in a lot of pain, boys, but I promise you I will do whatever I can to get back to you._

"HOSS! ADAM!" Joe shouted as he tried to get off his bed only to find he was tied to it.

"Mr. Cartwright," Dave said as he entered the room.

"Dave, thank goodness…untie me and tell me what the hell happened," Joe demanded vehemently.

"Uh…I can't do that Mr. Cartwright."

"What? What are you saying, Dave…untie me this minute!"

"I got my orders, Joe. I can't…I just can't."

"Orders? From who?" Joe demanded to know.

"Adam," Dave replied almost in a whisper.

"Adam? What the…what time is it?"

"Nearly noon, Mr. Cartwright."

"Noon! Dave you gotta untie me now. I gotta get to Eagle Rock."

"I can't, Joe. Adam made me promise I wouldn't untie either of you till noon and we heard the signal from him."

"Either of us…HOSS?" Joe shouted for his brother.

"JOE?" came the muffled reply from his brother's room.

"HOSS ADAM DID THIS TO US. WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'M GONNA…" Joe started when Hop Sing entered the room.

"Mr. Joe not to anything to Mr. Adam. Number one son only do what he had to do."

"Only did what he had to…Hop Sing we're tied up like a Christmas goose!"

"Adam know his brother. He know you just go off after father and that could be very bad for Mr. Cartlight."

"Hop Sing, you gotta untie us. I promise we won't do anything stupid."

"Little Joe known for doing stupid things. Hop Sing follow orders…you stay there till Adam gives signal," Hop Sing's heart went out to him as he watched Joe struggle against his ropes.

"Hop Sing go check on number two son. Be light back."

Hop Sing went through a similar scene in Hoss' room but Hoss seemed to take it much better than Joe had. Hop Sing was grateful that this son had seemed to possess the gift of understanding that Joe probably never would. He went between the two rooms trying to get them to eat something and continuing to ignore their protests and pleas.

After placing the last of the notes, Butch headed back toward Eagle Rock in time to see Adam place the moneybag where he had been instructed. Adam read the note telling him where to find his Pa and he shoved it into his pocket and took off. Butch waited to make sure he wasn't coming back and he retrieved the money and headed as fast as he could back to the cave.

He rode up and skidded to a halt, making Red jump to his feet. He relaxed when he saw Butch enter the cave.

"You almost got your dang fool head blown off you fool," Red chastised him.

"Did you get the money?"

"Yeah, Red I got it."

"They show up alone? Who came to deliver the ransom?"

"They done like we told em to. It was just the one. Big, tall man, dressed in black," Butch said as he began to pack up their campsite.

_Thank God, _Ben thought, _Adam was the one to deliver the money. At least there's one cool head out here._ Ben tried to shift position and moaned, making Red aware of their biggest obstacle to getting to Mexico alive. Red stopped what he was doing and for the first time really looked at their hostage. He knew Ben wouldn't be able to sit on a horse let alone make it to Mexico. He had to hand it to the old man he was pretty tough but he wouldn't be able to make the trip has Red had hoped. _Maybe Butch was right and I shouldn't have beaten him so hard, but Damnit that old man made me mad. It'll serve his sons right to find him here but by God, I'm gonna make sure he won't be able to tell them where we went until it's too late._ Red picked up one of the tree branches they had brought in the previous night to use for the fire and advanced on Ben.

"Clem!" Roy shouted as he rode up to the barn.

"Roy," Clem called back.

"I see you got everyone ready. Now all we gotta do is wait for Adam's signal," Roy said as he dismounted and watered his horse.

"Yeah, Roy, we're all ready. Do you think Adam and the boys'll make the drop all right?" Clem asked.

"Well, Adam surely will."

"What do you mean, Roy?" One of the men asked.

Roy told them Adams plan and more details about the signal. Several of the men commented on how they wouldn't want to be in Adam's shoes when those two younger brothers of his got loose. Roy chuckled but deep down he was worried about Ben and how the boys would react toward Adam if they didn't find him in time.

_Just a little more, _Hoss told himself,_ just a tiny little more and I think I got it._ Hoss had been trying to work his ropes loose ever since he had first woken up. He had also been thinking about what Adam had done. _I know Adam was thinkin about Pa and us when he done what he done but that won't stop Joe from bein upset. I reckon I better think of somethin to keep that hothead from killin our older brother when I get out of here._ Hoss kept working…he thought he had loosened his ropes enough to get free and he pulled with all his strength…and brought the bed crashing down to the floor. All he could do was lie there with a sheepish grin on his face when Hop Sing and Dave came running into the room.

"Hoss, what happened?" Dave asked.

"I was gettin bored waiting fer Adam to get back so I thought I'd go look for him."

"Hoss, you gotta stay and wait. If you'd only waited a few more minutes I would have come in and untied you. It's nearly noon now."

"I know, Dave, but I had to try something."

"I know, Hoss, I know."

"HOSS? Are you okay? What's going on in there?" Joe shouted.

"Nothin little brother, everything's okay," Hoss shouted back as he rose off the remains of his bed.

"As mad as I'm sure Little Joe is, I think we best keep him tied up for a little while longer," Hoss grinned at Hop Sing who nodded enthusiastically, not wanting to be within a hundred miles of that very upset spitfire of a Cartwright when he was finally released.


	4. Chapter 4

"Red, don't," Butch said when he realized what he was about to do.

"Shut up, Butch. I'm just making sure he ain't gonna be able to tell them where we're headed till its too late."

"Red, you don't gotta to that. I'll take them hours to find him…let it go."

"I said shut up Butch, or would you rather I spend all this money by myself," Red glared.

He turned toward Ben and it was all Ben could do to curl up and push himself into the crevice in the rock. Red was obviously drunk and Butch knew better than to try to stop him as he neared Ben. He kicked Ben causing him to groan, irritating Red who reached down and grabbed him. Red punched him in his side laughing when Ben cried out in pain. He dropped him to the ground and checked his bindings making sure they were tight; he didn't want Ben getting loose. Red picked up the tree limb and swung it at Ben who could do nothing to protect himself. The branch connected with his already pained ribs, causing Ben to see spark's as a trickle of blood found its way down his chin and splashed onto his chest. Butch couldn't stand it anymore and intervened.

"Come on, Red. Leave him alone. We ain't taking him with us and it will be a while before they find him. If you want more time to get away leave him alone."

"Why should I?" Red drawled.

"Think about it, Red. Ifn they find him dead there won't be anything to stop them from comin after us. But ifn they find him and he's still alive they'll concentrate on him and leave us alone," Red glared, but even in his drunken stupor he could see the sense in what Butch said.

"All right, but you tend to the old man while I get my stuff together," Red slapped Ben one more time before turning to his belongings.

Ben looked thankfully to Butch and wondered why he had changed and seemed to be protecting him. But he didn't care anymore he was just grateful that Red had stopped beating him. Butch looked at him apologetically.

Adam rode as fast as Sport would carry him toward the old mine where the note had said he would find his father. He jumped off his steed as he pulled him to a stop and ran inside. All he had found was another note stuck to a beam inside the mine entrance. Adam read the note and glared, cursing under his breath. These men wanted to play a damned game with his father's life! Adam leaned against the beam and thought about his next move.

_It's a good thing Joe isn't here, _he thought, _he'd be rushing off right now to find those men and probably try to kill them. Maybe I better get to the Watson place and tell Roy what's happened. They can head out in the direction of the tracks I saw and I'll let Hoss and Joe catch up to me and we can get to looking for Pa. Lord, we're gonna need your help on this one, especially Joe, he's gonna come unglued when he finds out what those guys did to Pa._ Adam mounted Sport and took off at full speed toward the Watson place.

"Sheriff…look!" One of the men yelled to Sheriff Coffee and all heads turned to see Adam riding in at full speed.

He jumped off his horse and led him to the trough and then Adam turned to Roy and filled him in on what happened. Roy, Clem and Adam pulled off to one side and conferred. They agreed that Adam's plan was a good one and they had the men mount their horses and they took off. Adam removed his rifle from his saddle and fired three times…waited then three more rounds were fired. He jumped back on Sport and headed back to Eagle Rock.

"That's the signal, Dave!" Hoss exclaimed.

"Yeah it sure is, Hoss. Guess we better go untie your brother. Uh…Hoss…maybe you better go untie Joe I don't want him to take me apart."

"I'll do that, Dave. You go and saddle two horses and the buckboard. We don't know what shape Pa'll be in but no way is he going to be able to sit a horse."

"Hoss, I thought I'd go with you if that's all right."

"Sure, Dave. You can drive the buckboard. Hop Sing can stay here and wait for Doc Martin. Besides, me and Adam'll need a strong hand to help with Joe," Hoss chuckled as he headed up the stairs to free his brother.

"Hoss I heard shots…was that Adam's signal?"

"Yeah, Joe. I'm gonna untie you but you gotta promise me you won't go after Dave or I'll just leave ya here till we get back," Hoss glared at his little brother.

"I won't, Hoss. I've had a lot of time to think lying here and Adam's right. I would have just gone off and probably gotten Pa killed. Right now I just want to get to Eagle Rock and Pa."

Hoss and Joe headed outside and Dave had the buckboard ready and was just saddling the horses. Hoss and Joe helped and Hop Sing brought out some bandages and other things he thought they might need. Hoss suggested they wait for Doc Martin so they could get him to their father as soon as they found him but Joe wanted to get going. Luckily for Hoss, he didn't have to tie Joe back up. They heard a buggy approaching and Doc Martin pulled into the yard and pulled his horse to a stop.

"Boys I was at the Gunderson's and heard the signal. I have just about everything I need here in my buggy if you want to transfer it to the buckboard I'll go with you."

"Sure thing, Paul," Hoss said as he started grabbing the doctor's things.

"Joseph," Paul nodded to Joe.

"Doc," Joe replied, watching the doctor scrutinize him.

"It's okay, doc, I'm not going to fly off the handle. Adam was right in doing what he did," Paul still stared at him, not quite sure he believed him.

"Besides, Paul," Hoss interjected, "we got a perfect punishment all lined up for our dear big brother."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Paul said not sure he liked the smirk on Hoss and Joe's features.

"We gotta get goin, Red," Butch said, "that man will be here soon."

"Yeah, let's get goin," Red glared at Ben.

"Mister, if you know what's good for you you'll keep yer dang fool mouth shut and let us get away. Who knows ifn we see that son of yours we just might have to shoot him," Ben's eyes grew as big as saucers.

"I won't give you any trouble. You needn't gag me OR hit me on the head. Just go and go fast before my sons find me or you won't stand a chance," Ben glared.

"You know old man…" Red started,

"Come on, Red…let's go!" Butch pulled him toward the mine entrance. As Red mounted his horse Butch turned back to Ben.

"I really am sorry for all the trouble we caused you, Mr. Cartwright. I'll make sure Red never comes back to cause no one trouble ever again."

"It's all right, Butch. Just go before my sons get here. There's no telling how mad they're going to be. And Butch…Thank you," Ben said when he was startled by the sound of a gunshot. Butch's eyes went wide, then he fell forward.

"He always was a bothersome throne in my side," Red smirked.

"There was no need to kill him," Ben reprimanded.

"I don't need a reason. Ifn I wasn't in a hurry, Mr. Cartwright, I'd kill you too," Red stated as he moved toward him.

Ben tried to move out of the way but Red was quicker as Ben could barely move now. Red struck him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun and Ben slumped over, a pained look on his face.

"I wanted to kill you, Mister, and I may be a crook but I ain't no liar. I promised Butch I wouldn't kill you and I won't. Bye now!" Red mounted his horse and rode off.

Hoss and Joe mounted the horses and Dave and Paul got in the buckboard and they headed for Eagle Rock. They were almost to Eagle Rock when Adam met them on the trail. He looked grateful that Paul had gotten to the Ponderosa in time and he was just as grateful his brother's didn't seem worse for the wear. Hoss didn't seem to act any different but Joe…Joe only glared at him and Adam couldn't blame him.

"Where do you think they left Pa?" Joe asked.

"Well I think I can remember about where that one guy started following me and if I remember correctly there's an old abandon mineshaft not too far from there. I bet that's where all the notes they left will lead us."

"I say we check that mineshaft first, Adam. Then if Pa ain't there we can start following them clues," Hoss commented and surprisingly, Joe agreed.

"Let's get going then. Glad to see you made it, Paul. From what Hop Sing said I think Pa's gonna need your services."

"Yes, I think so too. Hop sing told me about your father and from the sounds of it I'm afraid Ben's concussion might have been worse than we originally thought. And I don't like the way he described his breathing. I think we need to find your father and fast."

They pulled up to the mineshaft and saw the horse still tied to the tree just by the entrance. Adam dismounted and motioned for them to remain quiet. He and Hoss crept up to the entrance. Adam told Joe to stay by the buckboard in case Paul needed help and he had Dave circle around to the other side of the mine entrance.

Adam drew his pistol and slowly entered the mine. He crept inward as quietly as he could, wishing he could light a torch but knowing he couldn't risk it yet. He reached the junction and the mineshaft opened up. He started across the opening when he tripped over something soft.

He pulled a match out of his pocket and lit it. Looking around he found the still form of Butch and he knelt and checked for any signs of life. Finding none he stood and looked around the junction. Spotting his father lying in a heap he grasped the torch he had brought and lit it.

"Hoss, Joe! He's in here…bring Doc Martin quick!" Adam raced over to his father.

Joe heard his brother's cries and before anyone could stop him he ran into the mineshaft. His overpowering need to see his father and see for himself that he was alive took precedence over everything. Joe ran to the junction and dropped to his knees beside his father as Adam took a knife from his pocket and cut the ropes binding their father.

"Pa…Pa!" Joe said as he pulled his father to his chest.

"Joe, you need to let Doc Martin in. He needs to tend to Pa, Joe," Adam said as he tried to pry Ben out of Joe's clutches.

"Come on, Joseph…I need to examine your father," Paul intoned softly.

Joe finally relinquished his hold on his father and allowed Paul to examine him. Hoss and Dave appeared and added more torches to make the area brighter. Joe wanted to move Ben to the wagon where Paul would have all the light he needed but Paul had insisted on checking him out before they tried to move him. Finally, Paul nodded to Adam and he gently lifted his father into his arms and carried him outside to the buckboard.

When they reached the sunlight they all gasped when they got their first real look at Ben. His handsomely chiseled and weathered features were battered and bruised. Paul grabbed Adam's arm when he went to go back into the shaft and look for clues. He nodded toward Joe, who had moved off to the side. Adam went to his brother.

"Joe, you okay?" Adam asked quietly.

"Adam, look what they did to Pa. Why would they beat him like that? There was no need! What could Pa have done in his condition? If he dies, Adam…"

"Paul will do everything he can to make sure that doesn't happen, little brother. And I found that dead man in there. We'll have to wait until Pa wakes up to find out everything but I think that dead man in there might have something to do with our Pa still being alive."

"I know, it's just that…"

"Just what, Joe…what are you thinking?" Adam asked.

"I was just thinking about what I wanted to do to them, Adam. All the way here I told myself I would keep my promise to you and to Pa but only till we found those men."

"And then?" Adam pressed.

"I was going to kill them," Joe stated.

"And now?" Joe looked at his brother, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"All I want to do it get Pa home."

"I think Pa would be very proud of you right now Joe. Come one let's see about getting Pa home."

Three days later-- 

Ben slowly pulled himself toward wakefulness, testing his limbs and finding his right arm tightly bound. He slowly opened his eyes and found what he had expected. His youngest son was in the chair beside his bed his head resting on the bed, snoring softly. Ben turned is head to the other side, wincing at the movement and saw the other sight he expected. His oldest was slumped in the chair on his right side…asleep. He looked further and found his middle son sound asleep in the chair at the foot of his bed with his feet propped up on the end of his bed. Ben chuckled and shook his head immediately regretting it. All three slumbering men jumped at the sound.

"Pa!" they shouted in unison.

"Boys," came the whispered reply.

"Boys, I need to check your father out so I'll have to ask you to leave the room." Paul said as he approached the bed. Hop Sing was hovering in the doorway.

"Hop Sing make breakfast. Cartlight boys come eat!"

"Yeah, Hop Sing I am kinda hungry now that you mention it," Hoss said.

"If you weren't hungry Hoss, we'd have to have Paul examine you!" Joe quipped.

"Oh hush Joe," Hoss smiled.

After Paul examined Ben and redressed his wounds and had his patient settled, even if it was somewhat reluctantly, in the bed the boys quietly filed back into their father's room. Ben looked tired and Paul told them he needed rest and they could only stay for a few minutes.

Paul told them their father's wounds were beginning to heal nicely and that while he still had a long way to go he expected a full recovery. He quietly slipped out to let them have some private time with their father.

"Pa…" Adam began.

"Son, nothing needs to be said. While I was in that mine I prayed and my prayers were answered. You're all here safe and sound," Ben tried to stifle his yawns and groans.

"Us? Pa you're the one who was in trouble." Joe stated confused.

"Son, there's more than one kind of trouble. But that's a story for another time. All my sons are here safe and sound that's all that matters to me right now."

"Well most of us are anyway Pa," Hoss smirked as he slid a glance at Adam.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Hoss? Is one of you hurt?" Ben tried to rise and take in his sons and he groaned. Paul chose this moment to break into the conversation.

"Ben, lie still, I needn't remind you that your ribs are still broken and I won't have you puncturing a lung checking on your chicks," Paul said sternly.

"Stay put, Pa…none of us is hurt…yet," Hoss said again staring at Adam.

"Will someone kindly tell me what's going on or do I have to get up and tan your hides?" Ben was becoming exasperated.

"Sorry to interrupt, Ben, but I thought you'd want to know what's happened," Roy poked his head into the room. Ben just groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Come on in, Roy. The more the merrier it seems," Ben said.

"What happened, Roy? Did you find Red?" Joe asked interestedly.

"As a matter of fact we did. That plan you had Adam worked like a charm. We was riding South and we almost ran right smack over Red. He was holed up in a cabin on the side of the road countin his loot. Guess he didn't want to wait till he got where he was goin to make sure you didn't cheat him."

"Anyways, we surrounded the cabin and told him to come out. He had other ideas and tried to shoot his way out. He didn't stand a chance but Ben we did give him every opportunity to give himself up. He just didn't want no part of it."

"I know, Roy. I tried to reason with him a few times but he just didn't want any part of it. I think I was getting through to Butch. What happened to him?"

"You don't know, Pa?" Adam asked.

"No, son I don't. Before they left the mineshaft Red wanted to beat me some more and Butch stopped him. I remember hearing a gunshot…"

"He didn't make it, Pa."

"That's too bad I think in the end that Butch really did want to do the right thing. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here now."

"All right…now that you know everything, Ben, I'm demanding that you get some rest. And I have the powders to make sure you rest if you give me any grief," Paul glared at his patient.

"And those things really do work, Pa, I'd just give up now if I were you," Joe spoke glaring at his oldest brother.

"In a minute, Paul. Just what is going on between you boys?" Ben demanded.

"Nothin, Pa, you just go to sleep and get some rest. We're just fixin to give Adam a chore," Hoss replied.

"Adam, what are they talking about?" Ben asked.

"Well, Pa…it's like this…"

"Pa, he tricked us!" Joe shouted and Paul quieted him.

"He what? Will SOMEONE tell me just what is going on here or do I have to get out of this bed and find out for myself?" Ben was becoming agitated.

"Roy, you wanna help me out here? You did say you agreed with my plan," Adam looked pleadingly at Roy who chuckled.

"Boys, you best leave your brother alone…I will arrest you if I have to but don't make me do it," Roy stated with a smile.

Ben couldn't take anymore and tried to rise out of his bed, groaning loudly and drawing Paul's attention. Paul pushed him back onto the pillows and glared at Ben's sons.

"One of you had better tell him before I do and NONE of you will look good," Paul stated.

"Okay, okay, Paul," Adam said and looked at his father, "Pa, I only did what I thought I had to…"

"Just what did you do, Adam? It can't have been too bad neither of them look like they are harmed in anyway."

"It's not us, Pa, we're fine…"

"Then just WHO was injured?" Ben wanted to know.

"Not a who, Pa a what…" Hoss glared at Adam.

"Fine then, what was injured?" Ben growled.

"My bed," Hoss whispered.

"What was that, Hoss?" Ben asked now totally confused.

"Let's put it this way, Pa," Joe stated with a sly grin, "big brother here is going to be rather busy for the next few days building a nice brand new bed for brother Hoss," Joe giggled as Adam's jaw dropped.

"Pa! That's not fair!" Adam complained.

"Just what happened to your bed, Hoss?"

"Well, Pa, ya see…when I tried to get the ropes loose…"

"Ropes? What ropes?" Ben was getting more irritated by the second and it seemed no one wanted to tell this tale and Paul knew Ben wouldn't last much longer.

"Will someone just tell me what in blazes is going on here?"

"Yes, please ONE of you tell him. Ben needs his rest and I think a laugh or two can't hurt as long as his ribs can take it," Paul said, leaving Hoss and Joe glaring at their older brother.

"Pa, I lied to Hoss and Joe then I used some of your sleeping powders Doc gave me for you to knock them out. But Pa I did it for their own good! You know how Joe is especially when something happens to you. I didn't want him going off half-cocked and getting himself or you hurt," Adam began.

Ben listened to Adam's explanation and his gaze drifted from son to son. When Adam finally finished, he stood contemplating a spot on the floor. Ben thought he looked thoroughly chastised and Hoss and Joe seemed to have come to grips with what had happened.

"So do you boys still think Adam's punishment should be making Hoss a new bed?" Ben asked quietly.

"Hoss' bed broke because of Adam so Adam should have to make him a new one," Joe grinned from ear to ear.

"Sounds fair to me…what do you say son?" Ben asked Hoss.

"Sounds fair to me too, Pa. I know Adam only done what he thought he had to and I ain't mad at him no more but dadburnit, Pa I need a bed to sleep in."

"Adam, it looks like you have your work cut out for you. While I'm laid up the three of you will have to pick up the slack. Adam while you're making Hoss' bed they will be sharing in my chores."

"What?" Joe asked, shocked, "Why do we have to do all the extra work?"

"Simple, Joseph. It's plain you two have been plotting this punishment for your brother for some time. You need to learn that you shouldn't try to punish your brother just for looking out for you," Ben smiled happy with himself.

"Now that that is settled everyone out," Paul shooed them toward the door.

"Ben has to get his rest and if he refuses I now have an accomplice here that can mix the powders necessary to make sure he follows his doctor's orders," Paul never seemed happier with himself.

"Drat, foiled by my own son," Ben said as he settled back into the pillows amid the laughter of his sons and friends. It seemed everything was status quo on the Ponderosa once again.

The End


End file.
